One Shots
by Aussiegladiator
Summary: So in between my main stories I get small inspirations and need an avenue to vent. This is it. Hope you enjoy. Rated M just in case.
1. Late

Inspired by events of S05E12 Wild Card.

Olivia was at home when Abby knocked on her door.

"Abby?" She asked.

"He is on a date." Abby said walking past Olivia.

"Who is on a date?" Olivia asked.

"David, and the President." She said sitting on the couch.

"Who with?" Olivia asked confused.

"David with Susan Ross and the President with Lillian Forester." Abby said.

"Wait, what's the problem? You are with Leo, and Fitz on a date means you get a night to yourself." Olivia said. Abby sighed.

"Yet, here I am with you." Abby said.

"Hey." Olivia said feigning hurt. "Why are you here then, why don't you go and call your boyfriend, have phone sex or something."

"Can I have some wine first?" Abby pouted. Olivia laughed but retrieved her a glass. They didn't speak until Abby finished her glass.

"Liv, are you ok?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Your ok with him being on a date?"

"Of course." She lied.

"Oh come on." Abby said not believing her.

"Abby, we are over." Abby snorted before standing up.

"Ok, thanks for the wine Liv, but I'm going to go call Leo." She said and saw herself out.

Olivia poured herself some more wine, and then some more. It was much later when there was another knock on her door. She knew it was Jake and didn't answer. She quickly turned off her phone and waited for him to leave, which he did eventually. She sighed before moving to her bedroom.

She got ready for bed and reached into her bedside table to retrieve the remote for her television. She felt her Fitz phone and pulled it out instead. Before she could even register that she was calling him, the phone was to her ear.

XXXX

Fitz's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a phone ringing. He groggily reached for the source of the noise in his side drawers. He found it and without realizing the phone he was indeed answering he hit the answer button. "What is it?" He said.

"You were sleeping." She said hearing his voice "At this time of night means you slept with her."

Fitz got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. When the door closed he spoke again. "That's none of your business."

"I know." She said simply.

He sat down on the bench in the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair. They sat there in silence for two minutes.

"Why did you call Liv?" He asked sadly.

"Because apparently I haven't kicked myself enough today and I needed a little more misery…She's pretty." She said.

"I know…" He said quietly. There was silence again.

"I'm sorry I called. Goodbye Fitz." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Wait!" Fitz said desperately.

"What?" She asked.

"How are you?" He asked honestly wanting to know.

"I'm fantastic Fitz, amazing, perfect." She chuckled sadistically. "Goodbye Fitz." She said and hung up the phone.

Fitz wanted to throw the phone against the wall but resisted. He didn't know if he was angry at her or himself. He had let her ruin his night. He had a really nice time with Lillian, he really did, but here he was talking to Olivia.


	2. Not Yours

Takes place immediately following S05E08 Baby It's Cold Outside.

Olivia was sitting on her new couch, sipping on a large glass of wine when her phone rang. She didn't even look before she answered.

"I think we said all we needed to say tonight. I think we need some space." She said.

"You and POTUS on the rocks." She heard a voice through the phone.

"Stephen?" She asked, surprised.

"Yup, its me." He said. They asked of each others wellbeing before Stephen turned things back to her love life. "So what happened that you need space from?" He asked.

"I just can't breath in that damn house." She said. Stephen scoffed.

"I'm sure you spent just as much time there when you were communications director as you do now, so what's changed?" He said.

"Are you really asking me this?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Everything has changed." She said sounded exasperated. "He asked me to marry him Stephen. Not because he loves me, but so I wouldn't have to testify."

"But he does love you." Stephen countered.

"Then he had all my belongings moved over without my permission because he wanted to keep an eye on me."

"And I'm sure he had a good reason. You have a habit of doing things without talking to him first." Stephen said.

"Stephen, your supposed to be on my side." She said.

"I am, but that means being on his side." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She said confused.

"Just let him love you. That is all he wants to do, but you push him away. You think you don't deserve his love because of all the things you have done, all the things your family has done, but he loves you anyway."

"Not anymore." She mumbled. Stephen signed, hearing that he was getting nowhere.

"Why don't you come and visit me in London." He suggested. "You can publically say you are on holidays, you can have some time to think, and best of all you get to see me." He charmed. She laughed. Then there was a knock on her door. It hadn't been that long since the delivery guys came so she thought maybe they were back. She walked to the door and opened it without checking who it was, something she only did if she was distracted.

"I can't come visit you in London Stephen…" She said as she pulled open the door. She quickly hung up the phone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He barged past her.

"I know where you were earlier tonight, why you missed the dinner." He said walking across her apartment. Olivia closed the door. This is really not what she wanted right now. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Sarah?" Olivia asked, referring to her main agent.

"Zach." He clarified.

"He had no right…" She was cut off.

"He had every right." Fitz yelled, startling Olivia slightly.

"You killed our child Olivia. Now I know what you meant that there was no more Vermont. I cannot believe you. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, but I really believed you wanted to be with me. I guess I was wrong." He paused. "I really thought I could forgive you for anything, but I think this is the one thing I cannot forgive. You killed our child." He said loudly.

Olivia walked over to her coffee table with a chuckle. She picked up the glass of wine that was sitting there, downed it quickly before putting it back on the table.

"Well, it wasn't yours. So thanks for your concern for my well being." She said sarcastically "You know where the door is, please show yourself out." She said as she walked to her bedroom.

Olivia had climbed straight into bed and tried not to cry. She lay there alone wishing that the one person she had just told to leave would just hold her.

XXXX

Fitz stood there in shock when he registered what she had said. He felt terrible. He hadn't even considered the possibility that it wasn't his. It had been almost 6 months since she returned from capture, but only just over three since they got back together. The baby could have been Russell's or Jake's, or even someone elses for all he knew.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked towards the door. He opened it and paused. She was not ok. The fact that she had pointed him out for not asking about her wellbeing meant there was something wrong. He looked at his agents. "You guys might want to settle in for the night." He said and closed the door.

XXXX

Olivia heard the front door close and let the tears she had been holding back flow. She cried and cried. All she wanted was Fitz, but he hated her, and he would just as likely still hate her in the morning. She was crying so hard she was almost heaving. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Fitz enter the room until she felt the bed move. She turned her head quickly and rested on forearms.

When she saw it was Fitz she sunk down into the pillow and reached one hand out to touch his face. "I'm sorry." He said and she started to cry again. He swiftly reached around her waist and pulled her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder. He rolled onto his back and Olivia stayed attached to his front. This is how they remained for the rest of the night.


End file.
